Chrom
Chrom is one of the three protagonists of Fire Emblem 4: Awakening. He is the leader of the Shepherds and the prince of the halidom of Ylisse. Personality Chrom is shown to be very committed and direct person who cares for those who serve him. Although he is very protective of his sisters, Chrom never argues with Emmeryn's final decision. When Emmeryn's "death" occurs, he honors her legacy to bring a peaceful realm. Although Chrom is of royal blood, he does not consider himself superior than everyone else. It is shown that he prefers to lead the Shepherds into battle than perform final duties. Etymology Chrom might be named after the word "chrome", usually used to specify pigments and colors. It may also be a corruption of the metal chromium. Movie Appearances Fire Emblem 4: Awakening Chrom first appears in the beginning scene, which takes place in the future when he and Robin are fighting Validar. Robin pushed Chrom out of the way to save his life from Validar's magic, but as Chrom thinks Robin is okay from intercepting Validar's attack, Robin becomes possessed and stabs Chrom with magic. Chrom says a few final words and dies. In the present, Chrom and Lissa find Robin in a field, where Robin is introduced to the Shepherds in Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. Later on, Lucina tells Robin that in the future, Chrom dies at the hands of Robin. Robin is shocked as Lucina points the Parallel Falchion at him, saying that if he dies, her father would never die in the future. Quotes Robin: I do love Chrom, Lucina. But I cannot just let you kill me. Lucina: I understand... Then draw your weapon! We shall let battle have the final judgment! Chrom: Enough! (he runs in to stop Lucina) Lucina: Father, you don't— Chrom: Lucina, lower your sword... Lucina: But, Father— Chrom: LOWER YOUR SWORD! Lucina: A-all right. (she lowers the Parallel Falchion) ...I can explain. Chrom: There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word. Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Robin. You cannot shake my faith in him. Lucina: This is not about trust! He'll be the death of you! Chrom: Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny." Lucina: That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself... Chrom: Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again. Lucina: ...Very well, Father. I would ask your forgiveness, Robin, but I cannot expect it. Robin: I do forgive you, Lucina. You needn't speak of it again. Lucina: I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. And that this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever would. Trivia * In an early version of the script of Fire Emblem 4: Awakening, Chrom was accidentally written as a she in a sentence. The error was quickly changed. Category:Ylisseans Category:Royalty Category:Fire Emblem series characters Category:Fire Emblem 4: Awakening Characters Category:Males Category:Exalts Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Shepherds members Category:Married characters Category:Characters